Silent Hill: Genesis of Evil
by L.E. Croft
Summary: Liz Baigent was an ordinary travel reporter for the London Times until a mysterious phone call from her would-be new employers takes her on a trip to the quaint town of Silent Hill. Little does she know, this quaint town is the barer of the ultimate evil.
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

Silent Hill: Genesis of Evil

by L.E. Croft

Chapter 1: The Calling

Liz Baigent sat in her cubical at the London Times. She placed her glasses on top of her head as she typed away on her computer.

"Hey Liz, how about dinner tonight?" A man popped his head over the wall dividing his cubical from her's.

"Honestly, Howard, you're pathetic." Liz made a weak smile, not looking at him.

"So?" He smiled.

"No, you know I have a boyfriend already. Besides I have a deadline, I may be here all night." She retorted.

"Oh fine, be that way." Howard quipped, disappearing back down into his cubical.

Liz rolled her eyes as her phone started to ring. She reached across her desk picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" She answered.

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She listened closely as the line became full of static.

She looked at the phone then hung up. She glanced at her watch.

"10:10, well mysterious caller you're right on time." She mushed.

For the past week she had been getting strange phone calls and always at the same time, ten minutes past ten. She figured it's probably a prank caller or one of the idiots she works with. She sighed as she continued to type on her computer.

Late that night she went home to her apartment, after a long miserable day at work. She walked over to the end table where her answering machine was. She pressed the button to listen to her messages as she went into the kitchen.

"You have 13 new messages." The machine said. "First message sent yesterday at 10:10 a.m."

Liz glanced at the machine as a static noise came out of it. She closed the freezer door walking back to the answering machine. She pressed the delete button to delete the message.

"Next message sent yesterday at 11:11 a.m." The machine said.

Liz listened closely, there was only static. She pressed the delete button.

"Next message sent today at 12:12 p.m." The machine said.

Liz raised one brow slightly as more static came out of the machine. She deleted the message, skipping to the next. More static. She skipped to the next. More static.

"What the hell?" She pressed the delete all button. "Bastards."

She walked back to the kitchen when the phone started to ring. She let out an aggravated groan as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven minutes past eleven. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Baigent?" A woman's voice asked.

Liz let out a sigh of relief. "Yes this is her."

"This is Maria Watson from Travel Magazine, I'm just calling to let you know that you got the job and you're to start working immediately. Your first assignment is to visit a small town in New England called Silent Hill. We want you to survey the place and see where it stands on our top vacation spots list." The woman said.

"Ok, well I'll need a airline ticket and hotel room." Liz quipped.

"I had some one drop by your apartment, they left your ticket by your door. Your flight leaves first thing in the morning." The woman replied.

"What? I can't leave tomorrow." Liz retorted.

"You want this job, don't you?" The woman asked.

"Well yes, but..." Liz said when the woman cut her off.

"Then you'll leave tomorrow." The woman said then hung up.

Liz looked at the phone then hung up.

"Weird." She mumbled, walking to the front door.

She opened the door looking down at the floor. There she seen two airline tickets.

"Huh, I don't remember seeing these here before." She mused looking around.

She shrugged going back inside, locking the door. She looked at the tickets spotting a note.

"Here are your flight tickets, bring a friend." She read. "Bring a friend? So I have to pay for my ticket back home? That's bullshit, and Silent Hill? Never heard of that place, I was told I was going to Florence if I got the job."

She sighed setting the tickets on the coffee table. She picked up the phone again dialing a number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hey Roger, want to go on a trip with me?" Liz smiled.

"A trip? What trip, and when?" The man asked.

"I got the job offer from Travel Magazine."

"Good for you, so you're going to Florence, Italy then?" Roger enquired.

"No, I'm going to some place called Silent Hill. I leave tomorrow, but they gave me two tickets and said that I could bring some one with me. So want to go?" Liz said.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in the morning. What time does the flight leave?" Roger asked.

"8 a.m." Liz replied.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then, love you." Roger said softly.

"Love you too." Liz smiled hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Hill

Chapter 2: Silent Hill

It had been a long trip and Liz was exhausted. She looked over at her boyfriend Roger Connolly as he drove.

"So what are you suppose to be doing?" He asked, glancing at her.

"They want me to survey the town, see if it's top vacation spot list worthy." She laughed.

"Sounds like they don't see much potential in you if that's all you're doing is surveying places." Roger mused.

"I don't know, there's just some thing weird about this whole thing. I mean the lady calls me in the middle of the night and then two plane tickets suddenly appear by my door, and get this, we have to pay for our own tickets in order to get back home. Bullshit." Liz snorted.

"Well I think..." Roger started when a person walked out in front of their car.

"Roger, look out!" Liz screamed.

The car swerved missing the person, it skidded to its side rolling over several times then stopping on its roof. Liz groaned as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"You ok?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" She looked at him as he kicked his door open.

"I just banged my head, other than that I'm fine." He said helping her out of the car.

Liz looked around as the sun began to set on the desolate horizon. She looked past the wreck to see if they had hit the person or not. She walked, following the skid marks to where she had seen the person. No one was there, she could have sworn she seen some one standing in the middle of the road. She got a chill up her spin as Roger walked over to her.

"The town shouldn't be too far from here. I'm going to go get help. You stay here in case some one shows up, we don't need them crashing too." He quipped.

Liz hesitated for a moment, she didn't like the thought of being left alone. "Ok."

"I'll have my phone with me, ok, and I'll be back as soon as I can find a police officer." Roger said.

"Ok, be careful." Liz said watching him head up the road.

She walked back to the car pulling her things out. She carried them to the other side of the road, taking a seat in the grass.

Several hours past and Roger never came back. Liz squinted in the dark as she shined her flashlight around.

"That's it, I'm going." She said to herself.

She slipped on her backpack and started up the road. After only walking for a short time she could see the town of Silent Hill just up ahead. An eerie fog laid dormant over the town, giving it a startling sense of angst. As she entered the town she could see that it was abnormally quiet, almost as if it had been abandoned. She shivered as a tingling sensation ran through her body. _Why isn't anyone around? No cars, no people, nothing. This place is a ghost town._ She thought as she walked into a diner.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She said looking around.

There was no answer, just the faint noise of the static on the TV set hanging on the left wall. She sighed taking a seat at the bar. She placed her backpack on the chair next to her, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed Roger's number, praying he would answer.

"Hello?" She said as some one picked up the phone.

She listened closely as the other line became full of static.

"Roger? Hello?" She said as she listened closely.

She held her breath as she heard a faint noise in the background. A noise that sounded like some one screaming.

"Roger?" She said again when the static became worse.

"Vos mos intereo!" A horrible sounding voice screeched through the static.

Liz dropped the phone startled. She bent down picking it up when she seen a large figure walk past the diner. She quickly looked up to see nothing was there.

"What the hell is going on here?" She whispered, feeling herself become filled with fear and dread. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She trembled slightly as she stood back up. She glanced over her shoulder into the kitchen of the diner. She heard a faint scrapping noise on the floor. She leaned over the bar looking at the tiled flooring. She gasped seeing a strange looking grey creature. Its head bald and smooth, its upper torso skinny and boney. It appeared that its legs had been broken and was now clawing its way towards the bar. Liz stumbled back grabbing her backpack. She watched over her shoulder as the creature lifted itself up onto the bar. She flung open the door stepping out into the cool night air. She quickly closed the door behind her watching the creature through the window.

"What is that thing?" She mused when suddenly she was attacked

She fell to the side walk looking up at the vicious creature. It stood at least 7 feet tall, it's flesh crimson and black. Its eyes were hollow and immense, its jaws huge and terrifying. Liz wanted to scream but couldn't. She could see her life flash before her as the creature hovered over, expecting her to attempt to run. She slowly inched back as the green and yellow slime oozing from the monsters jaws dripped down on her. It growled in some odd language as Liz scrambled away from it. She got to her feet, running as fast as she could, the monster fumbling after her. She looked over her shoulder as the creature bellowed loudly. She looked ahead of her as she seen two more creatures come out of the alley in front of her.

"Oh God! Just leave me alone!" She cried as she found her self cornered by the monsters.

She dropped to her knees as one of them hit her in the head knocking her out. She laid on the cold stone sidewalk as the three monsters hovered over her, decided which one got which part of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Kaufman and Marshall

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Paul C. I admit I did rush the first chapter a bit, but there's a reason for that, which you'll find out about later. And the diner is from the first Silent Hill, you'll see a lot of references to the first game in this story. Also great story you got going, hope you add more soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Kaufman and Marshall

Liz slowly opened her eyes, her head pounded in pain. _What happened? Where am I? Was it all just a bad dream?_ She thought as she sat up on the couch. She looked around her seeing she was in a police station.

"Hello?" She said standing up.

"Oh good you're awake." A woman said coming in with a cup of coffee.

"What happened? Where am I?" Liz asked as the officer gave her the cup.

The woman hesitated a moment then took a seat next to her. "My name is Officer Linda Marshall, my partner and I saved you from three of those things." The woman said.

Liz felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. "It was real...what happened here?"

"We don't really know. But this isn't the first time it's happened." Linda said softly.

"What?" Liz looked confused.

"Several years ago some thing exactly like this happened, no one is really sure why or how, but they believe it had to do with aliens or some supernatural outbreak." Linda mused as a man came into the room. "Most of the people that lived here left way back then. Just a few cops and doctors were left here to make sure that this incident didn't leave Silent Hill."

"I looked around and couldn't find him." The man said locking the door.

"This is my partner, Officer John Kaufman." Linda said.

"I'm afraid he's probably dead." Kaufman quipped reloading his gun.

"What? Who?" Liz stood up. "Roger!"

Kaufman looked at her. "So you must be Liz Baigent? Yeah a guy named Roger Connolly showed up here saying he was in a car crash, that's usually how it starts."

Liz felt herself fall apart as she dropped back down on the couch. "Roger..."

"I told him he would be better off getting as far away from Silent Hill as he could, he refused, said his girlfriend was here for her job." Kaufman said. "I was going to have Linda give you two a lift back to the next town, but he was determined that he stayed. I said good luck, gave him a gun and he left."

"What! You let him leave with those... those things out there!" Liz snapped.

"What else were we going to do? At least he's armed, he probably went back for you." Linda said.

"I tried calling him, but when he answered there was only static then some horrible voice said 'Vos mos intereo', whatever that means." Liz said softly. "What is going on here? What are those things? Where did they come from?"

"It's Latin." Kaufman quipped. "It means 'you will die'. A fitting expression actually, since you nearly did."

"Why did you come here, Ms. Baigent?" Linda looked at her.

"For my new job. I'm a travel journalist, I travel to places then write about them for either magazines or newspapers. I had just been hired by this travel magazine yesterday, they said they wanted me to survey Silent Hill." Liz replied. "Please just explain to me what's happening!"

"Look, a few years ago some crazy old hag named Dahlia Gillespie, went around talking about some prophecy that was going to happen. Then these things started showing up. We didn't know where they came from or what the fuck they were, they just overthrew Silent Hill destroying the main roads that led out of the town so those still here couldn't escape. Some claim it was an alien invasion others say that Silent Hill was a vortex to Hell where the unholy creatures of the Devil were coming out of. No one lives here anymore, Ms. Baigent, just those of us that are stuck here because we can't escape it. Some thing brought us all here at one time, anyone that's ever been here was drawn here by some other force." Kaufman retorted.

"A prophecy? Like what the end of the world!" Liz quipped.

"I don't know, I didn't live here when these things came the first time, but my brother did. He died here, Ms. Baigent, and it's highly likely we won't make it out of here alive either." Kaufman scoffed.

"And what about Roger? He's out there alone, we can't just leave him!" Liz snapped.

"Look if you want to go out there and look for him, go ahead, but I'm staying here." Kaufman shot back.

"Fine, can I at least have something to defend myself with!" Liz scorned.

Kaufman gave her his gun along with some ammo. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Liz eyed the man for a moment then glanced back at Linda. "Thank you for helping me, but I can't leave him here."

Linda sighed looking at her partner. "You're an asshole you know that."

Kaufman rolled his eyes as Linda grabbed her gun and ammo, going after Liz.


	4. Chapter 4: Into Hell

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, and yes Silent Hill-Child, I am a big Tomb Raider fan. I'm writing a TR/Indiana Jones crossover series, besides this story and my Clock Tower story, that will be posted on my website And on another note about the new TR game, I'm very excited about it, especially after watching the trailer on the official site, it looks amazing. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Into Hell

Liz nervously looked around her as she sat in the passenger seat of Linda Marshall's patrol car.

"Thank you." Liz said softly.

Linda smiled. "Well I couldn't just let you go out here alone, and on foot no less. I'm really sorry about my partner. These last few days have been rough, I think he's beginning to lose hope."

"No, a person who can just send some one out into a place like this alone lost hope a long time ago." Liz mused.

"Well, he wasn't always like that, I guess losing his brother and then finding himself in the same situation his brother was in, you could imagine a person would become an asshole." Linda quipped as she pushed her strawberry blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Liz looked at her cell phone hoping that Roger would try to contact her to tell her he's alright. As she went to dial his number the radio in the car became full of static.

"Damn thing, since this all happened several days ago our radios have been cutting out. We can't contact anyone outside of Silent Hill for help." Linda said flipping to a different station.

There was still only static.

"That's weird, when I was still in London I kept getting strange phone calls where I could only here that static." Liz mumbled.

Linda fiddled with the radio some more when there was a loud thump on the roof of the patrol car. Liz looked up as Linda drew her gun.

"What is it?" Liz whispered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I doubt it wants to be friends." Linda said as she slowed the car down.

Liz looked ahead as a thick eerie fog rolled in over the street. Vaguely she could see the faint silhouettes of these grey skinny creatures.

"Linda?" Liz said, feeling herself become over run with fear.

"What?" Linda glanced at her when the creature that had landed on the roof of the car pressed its large ugly face against the windshield.

Liz screamed has the pale slimy skinned creature opened its jaws pressing them against the window like a suction cup. She watched as its sharp teeth spun around in a perfect circle, cutting the glass. Within a split second its long black tongue shot into the car through the hole.

"Hurry, get out of the car!" Linda yelled as the slimy tongue wrapped around her neck.

Liz stumbled out of the car running across the street to a school. She struggled to open the door when she felt some cold and clammy rub against her leg. She looked down to see one of those grey creatures. It had no eyes or nose, its lower torso was missing, but it had deadly claws and teeth. Liz quickly kicked the thing away from her then finally got the school doors to open. She quickly closed the doors leaning her back against them. She slid down to her knees crying. She listened closely as she could hear the creature scrapping at the door from the other side. She held her breath as she heard Linda's gun go off several times then the shrieking sound of tires squealing. She slowly stood up and looked out the window in the door. Linda's patrol car was gone.

"She left me..." Liz whispered.

She turned away from the doors looking down the dark empty hallway. On the wall to her left hung a banner that read, "Welcome to Midwich Elementary School". She took a deep breath then made her way down the dark ominous hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: Child's Play

Author's Note: My goodness it's been a long time! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, been busy working on my TR/Indy crossover series. And I'm glad to say I finished the first book to the series, so if you've been enjoying this story I recommend it. See my profile for a link to the page. :) Anyhoo here's chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: Child's Play

Liz shivered as she cautiously walked down the abandon hallway. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she heard strange noises coming from within the classrooms she walked past. She placed her right hand in her jacket pocket, feeling the cold metal of the handgun. _What am I doing? I don't know how to use a gun. If one of those things comes after me again, there isn't anyone around to save me. _She thought. The situation was overwhelming, what really happened to this small little town known as Silent Hill? Was she even really hired to come here? Or was it just a dream based on some weird impulse to come to this place? She didn't know, she just wished that this was all just a horrible nightmare, and she just wanted to wake up. She stopped and looked through the glass window in the classroom door to her right. The room looked pretty safe, nothing out of the ordinary. She slowly opened the door slipping in. She pushed a small desk in front of the door. She sighed, _I guess I'll just wait here, Linda will come back for me... won't she? Oh who am I kidding, no on even knows I'm here, if I go missing for weeks no one will be able to find me._ Liz frowned, she wanted to cry her eyes out, but she knew that wouldn't help her any. She glanced over at the chalkboard, her stomach twisting. There written in blood were the words, "Come play with us, Liz" with children's hand prints in blood. She stumbled back when she heard a rustling noise coming from under the teacher's desk. She quickly pulled the handgun out of her pocket, inching her way to the desk. She aimed the gun as she stepped around the corner, looking under the desk. There she seen a small 7 year old boy sitting, huddled beneath the wooden desk. The boy brought up his face from his arms, looking at Liz.

"Oh my goodness." She knelt down. "What are you doing in this horrible place all alone?"

The boy was silent.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Liz said.

"They were waiting for you." The boy whispered.

Liz looked surprised at the boy's remark. "What?"

"Them, they were waiting for you." The boy peered out from under the desk, pointing to the window.

Liz felt herself become overwhelmed with fear as she turned to look at where the boy was pointing. She looked at the window, seeing nothing. She sighed looking back at the boy.

"There's no one there. Now how about we get you out of here." Liz said, helping the boy out from underneath the desk.

"Do you know what's happening?" He asked.

"Um, no, I was hoping you could tell me that?" Liz mumbled.

"They want you to play with them." The boy frowned. "Please, if you play with them they'll leave and bring back my friends and family."

Liz shivered. "I don't know who 'they' are, and I don't want to play with them, because they scare me."

The boy nodded. "They scare me too."

Liz made a faint smile, stroking the boy's blonde hair. "What's your name?"

"Jamie, Jamie Fuller." The boy whispered.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Liz." She smiled, pushing the desk away from the door. "Now I know you're scared, I am too, but no matter what we see we're going to be brave, ok?"

Jamie nodded.

Liz took the boy's hand and they left the classroom. She held the hand gun in her right hand as she led the boy down the hallway.

"Jamie, do you know where the best exit is?" She asked.

"No..." He shook his head.

"Ok..." Liz frowned.

They made a left down another hall coming to a door that Liz hoped was the exit. She pushed open the door coming out into a courtyard. To their right was a clock tower, other than that there seemed to be nothing else in the area. Liz and Jamie quickly made their way to the other side of the courtyard. As Liz pulled open the door she had the eerie feeling that someone or something was watching them. She glanced over her shoulder catching three tall shadowy figures standing in the back right corner of the courtyard. She quickly pushed Jamie into the hallway then slipped in closing the door. She watched the tall phantoms fade away.

"Liz..." Jamie whimpered.

"What is it?" She turned around to face the little boy.

He swallowed glancing down the hall to his right. "Something is coming."

Liz looked down the hall seeing a ominous shadow creeping along the wall. She held her breath as they heard a scrapping noise coming from around the corner. The two watched as a woman in her mid 30's dragged herself around the corner. Her clothes were stained with blood as she crawled along the floor.

"Oh my God." Liz started to go towards the woman when Jamie touched her hand.

"Don't, it's a trap." The little boy whispered.

"Help me! Please!" The woman cried reaching her hand out towards them.

Liz looked at Jamie then at the woman. "She needs my help."

"No, it's a trap!" Jamie pulled on her arm.

She started to push the boy away when a demonic looking monster lunged out around the corner. It pounced the woman digging its claws into her back. The woman screamed in agony as the monster tore at her flesh.

Liz made a horrified look as she watched the creature devour the woman.

"Jamie... run." She said in a frantic whisper.

The two bolted down the corridor to the double doors at the end. Liz struggled to get it open as the creature noticed them. Jamie clenched to Liz's leg as the monster stalked down the hallway.

"Hurry!" Jamie cried.

Liz glanced over her shoulder then slammed her right foot into the doors. She watched as the doors flung open. She quickly picked up Jamie and ran out of the school as the creature charged after them. She turned aiming the gun at the creature as it came at them.

_BANG_

Liz watched the creature's skull explode, but she didn't pull the trigger. She turned, looking over her shoulder.

"Kaufman?" She quipped as the man lowered his gun.

"Get in the car." Kaufman said in a firm tone.

Liz nodded and quickly got into his car, letting Jamie sit on her lap.

"Where's Linda?" She asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me that." Kaufman retorted, starting the car.

Liz frowned. "I hope she's ok."


End file.
